


The Only Thing That's Real

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, But he knows there's something fishy, But we all know that Sarah doesn't count, Caleb doesn't know what's going on, Canon Compliant, Chase being creepy, Desire, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Missing Scene, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sort of angst but mostly porn, Suspicions, Unsettling, magical amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: There's something strange about Chase Collins but Caleb can't place what it is.





	The Only Thing That's Real

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll manage to write a Covenant fic from Chase's pov but it hasn't happened yet. Though Crazy!Chase does make an appearance finally.

There's something off about the new guy but Caleb can't place what it is. Chase Collins seems normal on the surface; the other teen is funny and friendly, does pretty decent in his classes, and is generally well-liked when the warlock asks around. But Caleb still can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

There's an itch beneath his skin that the warlock can't explain, one that makes him shiver whenever Chase walks by. Some deeper instinct keeps the teen standoffish, brushing off the other boy's overtures of friendship though he has no reason why.

Caleb would like to have a reason. He wants to know exactly why Chase Collins rubs him wrong; he's never disliked a person without cause and he doesn't want to be that kind of guy.

Even his friends find it strange that he keeps Chase at a distance. The other teen has slid into their group as though he's always been there and perhaps that is the problem. Maybe Caleb's instincts are just screaming false because he sees Chase _everywhere_.

It's not weird that they share classes; Spenser Academy isn't very large. But Caleb sees Chase watching when the swim team practices, he sees him hanging out with Kate and Sarah on the weekends, and sometimes when he's alone, the warlock swears that he sees the other teen in the corner of his eye.

Caleb feels like Chase has wormed himself into every aspect of his life and he honestly can't stand it, the sense of wrongness growing every time they meet. But no one else seems to notice. When the warlock mentions his suspicions to the other Sons of Ipswich, they look at him like he's crazy, like he's just imagining the fact that Chase's smiles don't ever reach his eyes.

So Caleb finds himself watching the other teen more closely, looking for something he can point to as solid evidence. Something that will prove that he's not crazy after all.

\---

Two days later, the teen stays after school to speak with his physics teacher and he's just leaving the man's office when a wave of magic nearly knocks him off his feet. Caleb has never felt such power, not even when the Sons of Ipswich have pooled their Uses for a spell.

The magic calls to Caleb and he's helpless to resist it, his feet taking him toward the source before his thoughts catch up. When the warlock comes to his senses, he's standing in front of the Provost's office with the doorknob in his hand.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ he thinks, releasing the handle like it's scalding. If there really is another warlock at Spenser Academy, then barging into the Provost's office to confront him is about the dumbest thing that he could do. This calls for subtlety not brashness and so the teen walks a few feet away from the door, pretending to look through his backpack as he scopes out the hall.

Only once he's sure that no one else is watching does Caleb draw on his magic, hoping that his spell will be weak enough to go unnoticed until he knows what's going on. As the warlock's power gathers, the wall of the Provost's office turns transparent to hishis alte vision and somehow he's not surprised to see Chase on the other side. The other teen is talking to the Provost and while Caleb can't make out what he's saying, there is no mistaking the blackness of his eyes.

Chase is a warlock – the strongest one that he's encountered – and this revelation eases a tight knot in the teen's chest. Because this means that he's not crazy or obsessed for no damn reason; he's probably been sensing Chase's magic since they met and the itch beneath his skin finally makes sense.

Even as Caleb breathes a sigh of relief – he's so happy he's not crazy – Chase suddenly glances toward him and he can feel the other warlock's attention even through the wall. The teen flinches sharply, his courage breaking at the thought of all that power turned on him. Not in fear exactly but in sudden blinding realization of how much he wants to feel that magic burn against his skin. Caleb cannot stay here; if he stays here, he'll give in.

So the warlock runs instead.

Caleb comes to his senses twenty minutes later, halfway home but with no memory of getting in his car. The teen pulls to the side of the road and just breathes for a moment until the shaking finally stops. He can't deny the strength of his reaction but the longer that he sits there, the more stupid his flight seems.

It's not as though the other teen has shouted, “Hey, I'm evil!” and without the weight of Chase's power sending him into panic, Caleb can't deny he's curious. He's never met another warlock who wasn't born in Ipswich; he didn't know there were any and Chase deserves a chance to explain before Caleb tells his friends what's going on. If the only reason for his dislike was the warlock's hidden power then maybe the two of them can finally get along and if he turns about to be a total dick, Caleb should still have plenty of time to gather up the Sons of Ipswich and then run him out of town.

So the warlock turns his car around, these justifications carrying him all the way to Chase's dorm room and he's raising one trembling hand to knock before he starts having second thoughts. Maybe this isn't such a great idea but before Caleb can walk away, the door before him opens and his heart stutters wildly when Chase purrs, “Hello, Caleb. Do come in.”

The other teen doesn't sound at all surprised to see him. He just grins at Caleb, lounging against the door frame like a panther on display.

“But I didn't knock,” the warlock blurts out, his mind blanking as the weight of Chase's magic presses down on him again.

“You didn't need to, Caleb. I could feel you coming. All that power in your blood.”

“You... but how?” he stammers, clutching at the door to keep himself upright.

“What? You think I didn't know about you and your precious Sons of Ipswich?” the other teen asks. “I know you were probably trying to be stealthy, but you should leave the spying to the experts. I felt you Using earlier. I'd know your magic anywhere.”

“But how did you know that I'd come _here_?” he says. Getting out the words takes far more effort than it should, the teen struggling to think through the haze of power in the air.

“Oh, Caleb. You always end up here,” Chase replies with a lazy smirk. Then he reaches out, grabbing the front of the warlock's shirt and pulling him inside the room. The teen stumbles, almost falling as Chase shuts the door behind him and yanks him into a kiss.

It's not like kissing Sarah.

There's no sweetness to his touch. No tentative desire. Chase is all teeth and hunger, shoving Caleb against the door and taking everything.

The other teen's fingers are tight around his jaw, holding Caleb in place as he ravages his mouth. But the warlock simply melts, a surrender without thinking, and he can feel Chase's smirk against his lips. Every touch feels like a brand and the warlock is soon drunk on heat and power as he gives and gives and gives.

 _What are we doing?_ Caleb wonders, the question hazy and distant as Chase's tongue slides between his lips. He came here for a reason, he knows that, but he can't seem to remember what it was. Caleb can only groan when the other teen shoves deeper, a leg between his thighs and fingers twisting in his hair. But then Chase lets go of Caleb's jaw to tug at his belt and the clink of metal snaps him from his daze.

“Wait! Stop. This isn't why I'm here,” the warlock says. He shoves at Chase's shoulders until he backs up a couple inches but the other teen doesn't look at all contrite.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, rolling his eyes. “You're here to tell me that our magic is addictive and I should join your little boy band to save my sanity. But the thing is, Caleb, we've done this dance before. While I'd usually let you give your little speech before we got down to business, I don't feel like talking and you're gonna let me fuck you either way.”

“What?! No! I'm not gay!” Caleb protests, shoving Chase again. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Sarah? You're trying to put me off with _Sarah_?” the other teen asks. “I swear to god you get dumber every time. I suppose we all need our delusions but you can save the act for someone else, someone who doesn't know what a power slut you are.”

“I'm not...” Caleb starts to retort. But the words die in his throat when Chase's eyes turn black again. The other warlock gathers up his magic, power filling every corner of the room, and he's never felt a Use like this before. Caleb feels like he's drowning, drunk on Chase's magic, and he can't even offer a token protest when the other teen starts to remove his belt again.

“It's not your fault, you know,” Chase continues as he tosses Caleb's belt across the room. “Power calls to power and if I told you to blow me in the main town square, you'd just drop down to your knees. Honestly, I'm surprised that you and your little friends aren't fucking like bunnies constantly. Maybe it's different since you grew up together or maybe it's just that I'm the strongest warlock this town has ever seen.”

The other teen shrugs, yanking off Caleb's jacket and pushing him toward the bed. He offers no resistance; instead he tries to pull Chase with him, his hands grasping desperately at the other warlock's back.

He needs to get closer, needs to feel that magic rushing through him, and he lets out a helpless groan when Chase claims his mouth again. The other boy bites his bottom lip, making the warlock shiver as he's torn between that rough caress and Chase's roaming hands. His touch is far from tender as he rips off Caleb's shirt but the manhandling just makes the teen moan louder, his cock jumping sharply when Chase is rough enough to bruise.

Caleb is so far gone that the pain just feels pleasure and he'd let the other boy do anything as long as he keeps Using, magic sparking through his nerves like lightning tinged with sin. The warlock is rock hard already, his dick aching just from kissing and the power in those hands.

“Please,” he begs when Chase pins him to the mattress. “Please don't stop.”

“Don't worry, Caleb. I'm just getting started,” the other warlock purrs. “I'm going to give you exactly what you're craving. I'm gonna fuck you till you scream.”

Another pulse of magic rips his pants to shreds and Caleb can't hold back a moan as the spell strokes down his skin. Chase's expression is possessive, almost feral, and if Caleb were being sensible, he would run the other way. But instead he opens his legs wider, tugging at the other teen when he leans down over him.

Chase kisses Caleb one more time before replacing his tongue with his fingers, telling the warlock to suck while he works at his own jeans. He doesn't take them off; just shoves them down until his dick pops free and the anticipation of what's coming makes Caleb groan helplessly. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything more than he wants that cock inside of him.

So the teen does as he was ordered, swallowing Chase's fingers and hollowing his cheeks. Caleb works his tongue across each digit, spit and drool collecting at the corners of his lips. The other warlock's power thrums within him, making his mouth tingle wherever their skin touches and his only thought is more.

Chase groans for the first time when the teen tries to suck his fingers deeper, sliding his head forward till he gags. Even then Caleb doesn't pull back and Chase lets him choke there for a second, his throat working desperately.

The warlock whines in protest when the other teen finally pulls his fingers free. He doesn't want the distance; the Use is so much stronger when Chase is touching him.

“God, you're such a slut,” the other boy says and Caleb should probably be insulted. But Chase's tone just makes his dick leak harder; with the magic pouring through him, he'd beg for anything.

“Come on, slut. Turn over. I want you on your knees.”

Caleb rolls onto his stomach and then pushes himself onto his hands and knees. His back arches sharply when Chase trails slick fingers down his ass and he wants to say something as the other warlock chuckles darkly, wants to tell him to stop or get a move on, say he can't do this after all. But every breath coats his lungs with power and the only thing that leaves his lips is one long helpless moan when Chase slips a finger into him.

Even now he isn't gentle. His stretching is perfunctory – one, two, three fingers the moment Caleb will accept them, his body simply melting into the other warlock's hands. The teen knows that this should hurt, that he'll probably be sore and bruised tomorrow. But that's a distant thought beneath the rush of magic pouring off of Chase's skin.

He doesn't have to think because Chase owns him; he doesn't have to worry about anything except how to best surrender to the other warlock's whims.

So Chase meets no resistance when he pulls out his fingers. He wraps one hand around Caleb's neck and grabs his hip with the other, holding the teen still as he lines up his cock. Then the other warlock pushes forward, driving his length deep with one quick thrust.

Caleb moans at the intrusion, his fingers curling in the sheets as he's split open helplessly. Chase doesn't give him a chance to adjust but the warlock doesn't want one. He meets the other teen thrust for thrust as Chase starts fucking him in earnest, his fingers digging bruises into Caleb's hips. The pace is brutal but the hint of pain only makes his moans grow louder; he wants to feel Chase branded deep inside of him.

The other warlock's magic surges all around them, strong enough to rattle the bookshelves and ignite his mind in ecstasy. Caleb is burning, the power in his core calling out to Chase's until he can't tell up from down. There's just the magic and desire twisting all around him. There's just the heat of Chase's body and the pressure of his hands, the sharp stab of pain and pleasure as he pounds into Caleb, every thrust rocking the warlock on the bed.

The teen can't think, can't breathe, can't fight it, Using and fucking twisted together in his head. He spirals higher and higher but he can't seem to come, his cock a distant throbbing through the pounding in his veins.

Chase's hands tighten on his hips and he jerks forward once last time, his dick grinding against the Caleb's prostate hard. Heat spills into him as the other teen comes with a choked off curse, but it's the surge of power that sends the warlock over the edge, a blaze of magic pouring out of him.

He collapses on the mattress when his arms give out, heedless of the wet spot or the weight of Chase's body. Caleb doesn't give a fuck about anything right now. He's fucked out and limp with pleasure and when he thinks of Using, his power almost purrs inside his chest. The teen honestly thinks that he could lay right here forever and he barely even shifts when Chase pulls out; Caleb just gives a faint protest and curls up more comfortably.

It's not until the warlock wakes up fully, the wet spot cold and gross beneath him, that he really starts to wonder, _What the fuck did I just do?_

He never meant to sleep with Chase. Caleb doesn't even like Chase but the thought of another round is making him both horny and vaguely nauseous now. The teen has never felt so desperate – he's never come so fucking hard. But he also never thought that he was a cheating asshole and he can't shake the feeling that Chase did something to his mind.

“Time to go now, Caleb.”

The warlock glances up at the words and sees Chase standing by the bed. The other teen is fully dressed already, his clothes completely perfect and every hair in place. There's no evidence of what the two of them just did – if not for the ache in Caleb's ass, he could have dreamed it – and that blank expression makes him furious.

“What the hell is going on? What did you _do_ to me?”

“What, you think dear perfect Caleb Danvers just couldn't be a cock slut?” Chase asks disdainfully. “You're lucky that I find your self-righteousness amusing; if you weren't such a damn good fuck and so close to your Ascension, I probably would have killed you weeks ago.”

“What?” the teen shouts, surging upright and reaching for his magic. At least he tries to. But his power doesn't answer and he's frozen where he lies.

“Relax, Caleb. It's not time for me to kill you,” Chase tells him with a blatantly false smile, the expression more disturbing for the blackness of his eyes. “But I have plans for you and the other Sons of Ipswich, and I just can't have you knowing anything.”

Chase leans in closer so that his black eyes catch Caleb's. Magic thrums in the warlock's ears as his vision narrows, Chase's eyes expanding until they're all that he can see.

“Until the next time, darling,” the teen hears Chase say faintly. Then the darkness pulls him under and eats his memories.

\---

Caleb wakes up in his own bed the next morning, his sleep a bit uneasy but feeling rested anyway. He eats breakfast and drives to school like usual and he's not sure why he shivers when Chase Collins grins at him.

 

_End_


End file.
